This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include direct engine fuel systems providing a fuel supply directly to a combustion chamber of the engine. Typically, the direct injection fuel systems may include a centrally located fuel injector. During the injection, the fuel injector may provide multiple radial fuel jets directed toward the combustion chamber walls. The orientation of the fuel injector and the resulting fuel flow may result in the fuel impacting the combustion chamber walls and therefore limiting mixing within the combustion chamber.